


For Me

by joeyrz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie can mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For lj community sentinel_thurs: Challenge #87 Lies

It's amazing how one lie can mean everything in the world to you. One breath taking, soul crushing, tear jerking lie.

He lied for me. Isn't that the most incredible thing in the world? He stood up in front of his mother, his mentors, his peers and thousands and thousands of viewers, and lied. For me.

To save me. To protect me. To save everything we've worked so hard for.

I never told him of all the nightmares I had. Of covert ops taking me to experiment on. Of seeing all my cases being investigated. Of all the perps I'd put away being released.

Of him getting rich and famous and forgetting about me.

But he knew.

And he lied for me.

So... I stop lying tonight.

Tonight, I tell him the truth. I tell him I love him.

The end


End file.
